Hold On Until the End
by Mirabula
Summary: CiCi and Ghost are severely injured during a mission and are left completely immobile somewhere in Utah. They sit, dying together in the streets. But, before they let go completely, will secrets finally be exposed? I don't know what to rate this...OCxOC


This is completely random, yes, but I'm doing it for practice. Notes: CiCi nicknamed Ghost "Ghostie". Oh, and CiCi and Ghost are OC characters that I made for Soul Eater. They're currently enrolled in the DWMA, so that's why they got back-up. I hope you enjoy! This is my first finished fanfic...This is also the first time that I've uploaded to ...:3

* * *

><p>They'd come so far. They'd gone through hell and back to get to this point, and here they were. Lying together on the cold pavement in the middle of the street somewhere in Utah.<em> His<em> body bruised and mangled. Torn and neglected. His eyes, cloudy with despair. Dark with disdain. And he wore a solemn expression, as he lied in wake of his own destruction.

Lying next to him, was_ her_. She had bruises and cuts all across her innocent, childish face. Her torso, ripped up like she was put in a paper shredder that didn't quite do it's job. She had limbs stretched out over him, and on those limbs were the enemy's mark left repeatedly. Her legs were tangled with his, and her eyes were shrouded with sorrow and regret. She drew closer to her partner, seeing as though his entire being was about to give up.

"Please, don't leave me, Ghost..." she whispered, barely to be heard by the dying weapon.

Ghost's lips, as torn and bloodied as they were, turned up in a weak smile. "Don't worry, CiCi. I'll stay with you as long as I can. I won't-" he cut off, allowing his sickly body to cough up more and more blood. "-die...Not just yet. I'll stay with you, CiCi...I swore, the day we met, that I wouldn't leave you without your consent." he coughed out meagerly.

CiCi's eyes began to water, her tears slipping out silently. She cried. She sobbed. Ghost sighed as he looked at his poor meister. He pulled her down against his shredded body, letting her head lie against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his torso, sobbing harder. "Don't worry. Just stay with me. We can at least die together, right?" he asked, looking down into her mauve colored eyes.

"Y-yeah...At least we have that." she nuzzled his collarbone with her nose as he pulled her closer to him. "We still have each other..." she whispered. They stayed like that for a while, each other's breathing laboring. CiCi felt Ghost's soul wavelengths grow dimmer, as if his soul was slowly becoming distant from hers. Inside, CiCi was screaming. She was chewing on her already torn up lip, making it bleed even more. 'Stay with me Ghost...Please...' she thought.

Ghost was slipping away, and he was almost gone. CiCi suddenly jerked her head upwards to look him in his turquoise eyes. "Ghost! I lo-"

Ghost put his finger on her lips to silence her. "First of all, CiCi, call me Ghostie, okay? And secondly," he cupped her cheek, pulling her face to his. Ghost then pressed his bloodied lips to her own, gently moving his against hers. She complied, kissing him back. The kiss was passionate, and it showed CiCi just how much Ghost cared for her. Ghost slowly pulled back resting his forehead against her's. Her tears streaked down her face, and blush stained it, red blotches all over. His face was tinted red, too. "And secondly, the guy is supposed to make the first move. I love you, CiCi." he finished.

"I...I love you, too, Ghostie." she replied. He kissed her again, relishing every inch of her mouth. Then, Ghost pulled back, and with his last breath, he said, "You're stuck with me forever, sweetie." And with that, he closed his eyes, bringing CiCi to lean against the wall with him, and he died. CiCi felt tears sting her eyes once more, but stopped herself.

"You say it like it's a bad thing, Ghostie. We're stuck with each other. Forever. And neither of us will ever let go. Even in the end, we'll be found, clinging onto each other's cold corpses. I love you, Ghostie. Forever, and always. And I know you love me, too. I'm not going to cry. I mean, who wants to live to be like eighty anyways?" she coughed, as laughing hurt her chest.

"We died a cool death. Besides, I wonder where we'll go next..." she said, smiling.

With that last remark, CiCi pressed her lips against his already freezing ones, and let go. She let go of life, and went with Ghost to move on.

* * *

><p>The next day, just as backup arrived from Shibusen, they found two bodies intertwined firmly together. The most peculiar this was that...They were both smiling.<p>

* * *

><p>AN Well, there it is. I hope you liked it. If there are any mistakes, please tell me. Also, reviews are nice. I'd like some reviews. Thank you for reading!


End file.
